Kimi No Kuroi Hane
by Raventenshi
Summary: Cerita tentang sesosok setan/"Hn,perempuan. Semuanya dimasukkan kedalam hati"/"Aku menyukaimu,Itachi-kun"/"Maaf,tapi..."/"Setan bodoh!"/DLDRDB! [COMPLETED!]
1. Chapter 1

Hai~

Karena author males bikin sambutan,langsung aja ya~

A/N:diketik,diedit,dan di publish dari HP

Kimi no Kuroi Hane(opening chapter)

Inspired by Your Dark Wings

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supernatural,Romance

Rate: T

Chara:Sasuke.U,FemKyuu,Naruto.U.,slight ItaIno

Warning:AU,maybe OOC, gaje,typo,DLDRDB

.

.

.

Yah,Inilah ceritaku,takdirku.

Aku diciptakan sebagai setan.

Makhluk yang bertugas untuk menjemput para pendosa ke neraka.

Aku tidak akan menceritakan diriku sendiri disini, aku akan menceritakan tentang seorang temanku sesama setan yang kuanggap sangat bodoh.

Mengapa? Hn,mulai saja ceritanya.

.

.

Kimi No Kuroi Hane

A fanfic by Natsui Uchiha

.

.

Seperti biasanya,aku sedang bertugas. Kali ini aku bertugas di sebuah rumah sakit,dan aku dipasangkan dengan Kurama,salah satu setan penggoda. Memang,kami para setan di anugerahi wajah tampan dan cantik,serta badan bagus yang digunakan untuk mempermudah urusan kami dalam menggoda dan menjemput para pendosa,lalu menyeret mereka ke neraka.

Aku tahu Kurama pernah juga bertugas menggoda manusia sebelum diberi tugas menjemput ini.

Dan,tahukah kau? Dia melakukan tugas menggoda lebih baik dari setan manapun. Dan semua manusia yang digodanya pasti dengan mulus masuk neraka.

Aku sedang terbang bersama Kurama kearah sebuah rumah sakit. Lalu kami mulai membagi tugas yang diberikan. Tiba-tiba Kurama marah padaku.

"Hey,Sasuke! Enak saja kau! Kau menyisihkan tugas menjemput orang yang mati muda untuk dirimu,sedangkan aku kau beri tugas menjemput orang tua!"

"Ck,diamlah. Tugas kita sama. Menjemput para pendosa,seperti biasanya."

"Aku tidak terima! Huh!"

Setelah itu,aku langsung saja pergi dan memulai tugasku tanpa memperdulikan Kurama lagi. Hn,perempuan itu memang merepotkan. Semuanya dimasukkan ke hati.

Kurama's POV

Huh,dasar setan duckbutt! Percuma saja kecantikanku ini sebagai setan! Apa gunanya wajah cantikku ini kalau di sia-siakan untuk para orang tua! Harusnya sekarang aku bukan di rumah sakit,sedang menjemput para pendosa bau tanah itu ke neraka!

Sebagai setan penggoda,harusnya aku sekarang sedang duduk di bar,menjemput para pemabuk dan penjudi yang tewas saat kebanyakan minum atau bunuh diri karena kalah judi!

Baiklah,orang pertama yang akan kujemput.. Hm,Danzou Shimura! Seorang investor korup yang sering menipu orang dan melarikan uang mereka.

"Hai pak! Nama anda Danzou ya?"

"Hei,wanita jalang! Enak saja kau mendudukiku seperti ini!"

"Maaf,tapi waktumu disini sudah habis. Pergilah kau ke neraka!" Lalu aku mengibaskan tanganku,dan beberapa detik kemudian,Pak Danzou tadi sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Dan pastinya masuk neraka.

Huah,setelah beberapa orang lainnya,tugasku hari ini selesai. Aku berjalan di lorong rumah sakit,lalu duduk di kursi ruang tunggu pasien.

Diantara semua yang ada dirumah sakit itu,aku memang berpenampilan paling mencolok. Minidress hitam,higheels 11 cm dan sepasang sayap kelelawar hitam dupunggungku.

Yah,walaupun penampilanku mencolok,toh, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa melihatku kecuali aku menampakkan diri dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

Gimana? Ceritanya bagus nggak?

Kalo bagus dan reviewnya positif, Nat bakal lanjutin ceritanya!

Kalo nggak,ya sudahlah,delete aja~ -_-"

Mind to Review?

Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

Ya~ karena ada yang minta lanjut, jadi Nat lanjutin deh.

Yosh,let's start!

A/N:diketik,diedit,dan di publish dari HP

Kimi no Kuroi Hane

Inspired by Your Dark Wings

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supernatural,Romance

Rate: T

Chara:Sasuke.U,FemKyuu,Naruto.U.,slight ItaIno

Warning: AU,OOC, gaje,typo,DLDRDB

(Author cuma ngetik ulang cerita ini menjadi bentuk fic dan mengacak-acak karakternya dikit '_' aslinya ini komik)

.

.

.

Yah,walaupun penampilanku mencolok,toh, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa melihatku kecuali aku menampakkan diri dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

Aku sedang memikirkan rencana untuk meninggalkan si setan duckbutt dan semua tugas yang telah disortir secara licik olehnya. "Huahh..apa aku pergi saja jalan-jalan ke Harajuku ya? Atau hutan Aokigahara?" Ujarku pada diri sendiri,sembari aku berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggu pasien yang membosankan ini. Tiba-tiba seorang pria lewat,dan dari sekilas pandang,aku langsung tersepona dengannya. Menurutku dia keren! Aku mengikuti dia sampai kedepan sebuah ruang rawat inap. Dari seberang ruang tadi ada seorang wanita tua muncul dan menyapanya "Hai,Itachi. Kau mau menjenguk Ino lagi ya?" Tanyanya kepada pemuda tadi. "Oh! Ternyata namanya Itachi! Dan dia mau menjenguk seseorang yang bernama Ino. Kira-kira siapanya ya?" Ujarku dalam hati. "Iya baa-san. Aku membawakan bunga kesukaannya hari ini." Jawab Itachi ke wanita tua tadi. "Dia pasti senang memiliki pacar sepertimu.." Ujar wanita yang dipanggilnya baa-san tadi dengan tersenyum simpul. Itachi hanya balas tersenyum dan membuka pintu ruangan bernomer 433 dengan tag nama 'Ino Yamanaka'

Didalam ruang itu,ada seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde dengan iris aquamarine. Dia sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan tersenyum senang saat Itachi masuk.

"Oh,jadi ini pacarnya..gadis yang cantik,sayangnya sebentar lagi aku akan merebut Itachi darimu!" Jeritku pelan dengan terus mengamati mereka berdua.

"Kau suka bunga krisan kan? Hari ini aku dapat banyak.." Sapa Itachi lembut pada gadis yang bernama Ino itu. "Ah,aku merepotkanmu ya? Maafkan aku Itachi-kun.." Ujar gadis itu sambil tersipu.

"Aku sudah memutuskan,targetku adalah Itachi! Akan kuperlihatkan kekuatan setan penggoda..aku akan mengubahmu,menjadi pria jahat calon penghuni neraka!" Pikirku senang dengan rencana itu.

Keesokan harinya,setelah semua tugas dan urusanku dengan si Sasu duckbutt itu selesai,aku meng-stalking Itachi lagi.

Saat dia lewat dikoridor,aku membuatnya menabrak diriku yang sedang dalam mode tubuh manusiaku.

Gubrakk! Prangg!

"Uhh..ittaii.."

"Hey,matamu kemana? Cewek bodoh! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!"

Aku langsung menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. Tapi begitu melihat wajahnya, aku langsung lumer.

'Astaga,dia memang tampan sekali..mata dan rambutnya berwarna hitam. Wajahnya sangat cool dan dewasa ! Sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna..' Bisikku dalam hati. Sementara itu,Itachi tidak meminta maaf,tapi malah memelototiku dan memarahiku! Jujur saja,memang aku sih yang dengan sengaja muncul tiba-tiba.

"Eh,apa yang kau lihat?! Gara-gara kau menabrakku,vas nya pecah!" Ujarnya dengan nada penuh frustasi. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan berkata "Uh,sakit..tolong aku..!" Ujarku sambil berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Dia menjawab balik "Ini salahmu! Bersyukurlah kau,ini rumah sakit,jadi pasti akan ada yang menolongmu!" Lalu ia mengutipi pecahan pot dan tanamannya yang kubuat jatuh tadi. Semua orang di lorong rumah sakit itu melihat kearah kami berdua dan menghampiri aku yang terjatuh.

Akhirnya aku bangkit dan berjalan menjauh darinya,sampai diujung lorong. Aku berbalik dan mengintip. Ternyata dia baru bangkit berdiri setelah mengumpulkan bunga yang berjatuhan dari vas yang pecah tadi. Uh,aku jadi merasa agak bersalah.. Tapi sudahlah! Mendingan aku kembali ke wujud setanku jadi aku bisa nge-stalk dia tanpa terlihat! Pikirku senang. Aku mulai terbang dilorong rumah sakit. Dan ternyata dia berhenti di meja resepsionis dan bertanya kepada seorang suster "Suster,siapa gadis berpakaian mencolok yang muncul belakangan ini?" Tanyanya. "Tampaknya dia bukan pengunjung..melihatnya membuatku muak!" Katanya pada suster itu. Uhhh..aku kesal! Usahaku untuk mencari perhatiannya gagal!

Sorenya,aku masih merencanakan skenario baru untuk mencari perhatiannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul dan terbang mendekatiku. "Hei,kenapa lemas sekali? Tampaknya kau kehilangan daya pikatmu ya?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi meremehkan. "Terkadang memang ada manusia yang tidak bisa digoda.."Ujar Sasuke lagi. "Tapi dia itu lain! Abnormal! Aku ini tipe idaman setiap pria! Aku pasti bisa menarik perhatiannya!" Jawabku. "Huh,pede sekali kau..yang tidak takut padamu kan hanya lelaki hidung belang.." katanya sambil meremehkan. "Hei! Aku ini lebih baik dari gadis lemah dan membosankan itu! Tapi dia..sikapnya padaku benar-benar berbeda! Mengesalkan!" Jeritku frustasi. "Menyerahlah,Kurama. Kau tidak pantas patah hati." "Siapa yang patah hati! Aku pasti menaklukkannya!" Teriakku kepada Sasuke yang mulai terbang menjauh.

"Yah,meskipun begitu,aku tidak punya cara lain untuk menggodanya selain dengan tubuhku ini..aku tidak punya cara lain walaupun sebenarnya kelembutan dan perhatian adalah yang utama.." Pikirku kesal.

"Semua pria yang pernah kugoda pasti selalu dengan mulus masuk neraka. Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja! Aku adalah tipe idaman semua pria..aku takkan kalah pada siapapun..termasuk juga Itachi!" Ujarku dalam hati.

Aku bersandar di bangku taman dan memperhatikan sepetak tanah disampingku. Tiba-tiba,mataku menangkap sesuatu yang tak nampak asing bagiku. "Lho..bunga ini kan.." Ucapanku barusan terpotong karena ada seseorang yang mengguyurku dengan seember air!

"KYAA!" Teriakku terkejut. "He,jangan sentuh bunga itu!" Hah? Suara pemuda itu! Itachi! Aku menolehkan kepala kearahnya dan menjawab "Tidak kok! Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja!" "Bohong! Kau mau memetiknya kan?! Kau yang memecahkan vasku kemarin kan?" Cecarnya sadis. "Aku kan tidak berbuat jahat!" Ujarku. "Sudahlah,ayo minta maaf! Kau yang membuat bunga itu ditanam disini!" Katanya lagi. "Tidak!" Jawabku. "Padahal aku mau memberikannya kepada Ino.." Ujarnya. "Kalau begitu,bunga ini untukku saja!" Pintaku pada Itachi. "Apa? Bunga ini tumbuh disini sih.. Tapi kau harus berjanji,bahwa kau akan menyiram dan merawatnya!" Ujarnya cepat. Lalu ia menyiram bunga itu,kemudian bangkit dan sepertinya akan melangkah pergi. "Tunggu! Kenapa kau suka sekali bunga?" Tanyaku sambil menyusul langkahnya.

"Karena aku ini ahli tanaman! Aku menyukai bunga karena orangtua Ino pacarku mempunyai toko bunga,dan aku bekerja di ladang bunga mereka!" jawabnya sambil lalu.

.

.

.

Yosh! Gimana? Lumayan panjang kan chap nya? :v #digampar

Rencananya fic ini fourshot. Jadi,tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ya! Jaa nee~

Iya,author akan berusaha update cepat kok :3

Mind to Review? Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Haaii! #sokakrab!

Yah author senang banget ngebaca review yang cuma berapa biji itu dan minta fic ini dilanjut :D

Buat para silent readers,sesekali tinggalkan jejak review kalian ya :D

Thanks buat yang udah nge-fav dan follow :*

A/N:diketik,diedit,dan di publish dari HP, rush chapter update.

Kimi No Kuroi Hane

Inspired by Your Dark Wings

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supernatural,Romance

Rate: T

Chara:Sasuke.U,FemKyuu,Naruto.U.,pair ItaIno

Warning: AU,OOC, gaje,typo,DLDRDB

(Author cuma ngetik ulang cerita ini menjadi bentuk fic dan mengacak-acak karakternya dikit '_' aslinya ini komik)

.

.

.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau suka sekali bunga?" Tanyaku sambil menyusul langkahnya.

"Karena aku ini ahli tanaman! Aku menyukai bunga karena orangtua Ino pacarku mempunyai toko bunga,dan aku bekerja di ladang bunga mereka!" jawabnya sambil lalu.

.

.

.

Hari ke-3 stalking Itachi. Aku harus menyiram bunga itu. Ini demi tujuanku untuk merebut Itachi dari si Ino itu!

"Yah,sudahlah. Karena aku sudah janji bakal merawat tanaman ini.. Aku terlanjur ngomong.. Tapi kenapa aku mau ya?" Ujarku,berbicara pada diri sendiri. "Aku harus sabar. Ini semua kulakukan hanya karena Itachi. Hari ini dia pasti kesini lagi" ujarku pelan,berusaha meyakinkan diri.

Saat menyiram bunga itu,aku teringat kejadian kemarin sore tepat setelah Itachi bilang bunga itu untukku. Aku bertemu dengan seorang ibu yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang suster.

"Bu Yamanaka senang ya,kalau Itachi sudah kemari"

"Iya,Ino kelihatan senang setiap dia datang. Maklum saja,mereka berdua kan sudah berteman dari kecil. Jadi Itachi sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri."

Aku mendekati ibu itu dan bertanya "Maaf, Apa Itachi dari dulu sering kesini?" Tanyaku,berusaha sesopan mungkin. "Apa? Hei,jadi kau hantu berbaju mencolok itu?! Kau tidak boleh menggoda Itachi!" "Apa?! Hantu?! Terserah aku dong mau suka sama siapa!"Jawabku spontan,shock karena dipanggil hantu. "Tidak boleh!Itachi itu milik Ino!" Tukasnya pendek. "Ino sering masuk rumah sakit,makanya Itachi terbiasa kesini." Tambahnya lagi. Aku memelototinya "Aku ada disini untuk mengakhiri mereka berdua. Akan kuperlihatkan bencana tanpa akhir!" Ujarku kesal. "Mana ada bencana tanpa akhir!" "Lihat saja!" Ujarku cuek.

Huh,menyebalkan! Mengingat wanita judes itu membuatku badmood saja!

Aku baru selesai menyiram tanaman,dan duduk ditaman menunggu Itachi datang. Akhirnya aku melihatnya muncul dari pojok taman. Aku hendak menyapanya,tapi batal karena aku mendapatinya sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria. Aku mendekat dan berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Paman,mau bicara apa?"

"..kemarin kudengar dari dokter..operasi jantung Ino tidak akan dilaksanakan.."

"Apa?"

"Ino sudah dioperasi dua kali dan keduanya gagal..staminanya takkan cukup untuk operasi lagi. Sekarang dia hanya bisa keluar-masuk rumah sakit..Itachi,terima kasih banyak atas perhatianmu selama ini..tapi,apa kau tidak memikirkan gadis lain selain Ino?"

"Hah?"

"Sejujurnya Ino akan sulit menikah, kau masih muda,pikirkanlah hidupmu sendiri..."

Aku mendengar semua itu,dalam hati aku bersorak girang. "Kata-kata yang bagus! Itu semua benar! Lebih baik Itachi jadi milikku!" Dan aku senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkannya.

Setelah paman yang menurut dugaanku ayahnya Ino tadi pergi,aku melihat lagi kearah Itachi. Dia kelihatan sangat kecewa dan terluka. Bukannya kasihan,aku malah makin senang dengan nasib yang akan menimpa gadis itu. "Nasibmu sudah jelas didepan mataku!" Bisikku senang.

.

.

Hari ke-4 Stalking Itachi.

Bunganya dimakan serangga!

"Huh,serangga jelek! Bunga ini alat penggodaku! Hus!" Kataku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku. Setelah mengusir semua serangga itu dan menyiram bunganya,aku kembali duduk di bangku taman dan menunggu Itachi. Aku sibuk memikirkan rencana terbagus untuk merebutnya. Akan kudekati Itachi yang sedang bimbang..lalu dalam sekali 'tepuk' aku pasti akan mendapatkannya! Sedikit lagi,kita akan tahu hasilnya!

Saat aku melamun sambil memikirkan rencanaku tadi,tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok Itachi yang berjalan mendekat. Dia sedang mendorong Ino diatas kursi roda dan ditemani seorang perawat. Dia menghampiriku dan berkata "Ah,kau sudah menepati janjimu?" Tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba si Ino itu bertanya "Kau kenal dia,Itachi?" "Ya,dia yang memecahkan vas ku tempo hari." Lalu si Ino tadi menatapku,yang sedang kesal karena disela olehnya tadi dengan tatapan ala orang sakit. Aku langsung memasang tampang muak. Si Ino tadi kemudian berkata pada perawat di sampingnya "Aku mau kembali ke kamar" dan si perawat tadi mendorongnya kembali memasuki gedung rumah sakit,meninggalkan aku dan Itachi berdua. Setelah agak jauh,si Ino tadi mengganggukkan kepalanya kearahku. "Huh! Sok kalem! Hanya tunggu waktu saja sampai kau kalah!" Gumamku kesal. "Wah,bunganya belum layu.." Ujar Itachi senang. "Tentu saja,aku kan menyiramnya setiap hari.." Kataku dengan bangga. "Maaf kalau kata-kataku kemarin terlalu kasar.. Sebetulnya aku menyukai orang yang memelihara bunga.." Balasnya sambil menatapku. Huh,jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu.

.

.

Kami berbicara berdua ditaman. Dia menanyaiku. "Sedang apa kau di rumah sakit ini?" Tanyanya. "Aku menjaga teman yang sakit.." Jawabku bohong. Aku menatap Itachi yang sedang berbaring di rumput. Lalu aku memperhatikan tangannya yang sangat kasar. "Mengapa tanganmu kasar sekali?" "Itu karena pekerjaanku. Sudah kubilang kan aku bekerja di ladang bunga.." Katanya pelan. Aku meraih tangannya dan menangkupkan tanganku melingkupinya. "Hei,apa..." Kata-kata Itachi terputus begitu aku mulai menutup mataku sambil berkata "sst..diam" dan dalam hitungan detik, Itachi terkejut mendapati tangannya kembali halus. "Hah? Kenapa bisa begini? Kau ini penyihir ya?" Katanya sambil menatapku kagum. "Hm,kau pernah dengar kan,kalau gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta bisa membuat keajaiban?" Ujarku. Dia hanya memegangi tangannya tadi dan berkata "Wah,kalau aku bisa seperti itu,Ino pasti sudah sembuh sekarang.." Aku menatapnya heran. "Gadis itu sakit apa?" Tanyaku. "Dia memiliki kelainan katup jantung.." Aku tertegun. Itachi melanjutkan bercerita. " Ino sering tidak masuk sekolah,dan lulus dengan susah payah. Waktu kecil,kondisinya jauh lebih baik karena dia masih sering bermain. Yah,waktu kecil kami sering bermain di hutan taman. Suatu hari,tanganku patah karena jatuh dari pohon. Aku berdarah,banyak sekali." Aku menjadi tertarik pada ceritanya. " Ino berusaha keras mengentikan pendarahanku. Dia tidak meninggalkanku untuk mencari bantuan karena takut terjadi apa-apa denganku. Dia terus berteriak minta tolong sambil berusaha menekan pendarahanku..saat bantuan datang,suara Ino sudah habis. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan tangan Ino yang berlumuran darahku dan suaranya..kami selalu hidup bersama,dan sampai sekarang pun hal itu takkan berubah.."

Lalu ia menambahi lagi "meskipun bila Ino tidak bisa keluar dari rumah sakit..." Aku menatapnya lurus. Dan aku berkata "Huh,bicara apa kau ini? Manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa memikirkan diri sendiri. Aku sudah sering melihat hal semacam itu." Dia balik menatapku. Aku lanjut berbicara "Meskipun berkata cinta,toh,pada akhirnya mereka hanya memilih apa yang mereka suka. Hobi yang sama,kecantikan,kekayaan...manusia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi begitu. Kau juga punya perasaan seperti itu kan? Katakanlah,tak perlu menyangkalnya. Jangan jadikan gadis itu sebagai bebanmu." Ujarku,langsung 'to the point'. Itachi hanya menghela napas,lalu bergumam "Hanya orang-orang malang yang berpikir seperti itu."

"Itachi,aku menyukaimu..." Kataku sambil menerjangnya,membuatnya jatuh terlentang diatas rumput. Aku meraba tubuhnya,dan bertanya "Jangan munafik,chi. Aku tau kau pasti ingin juga bercinta dengan seorang gadia kan?" Aku meletakkan tanganku di dadanya, "nah,kau sudah berdebar-debar kan.." Kataku sambil melemparkan tatapan menggoda kearahnya. Itachi hanya memandangku datar.

.

.

Haiii!

Eheee chapter ini sengaja ceritanya digantung,biar kepo readersnya :3 #BackHanded

Okee fic ini tinggal satu shot lagi!

Jari tangan author udah sakit semua :'v

See you in next (last) chap!

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Yo,akhirnya author balik lagi dari tempat semedi author buat nyari ide ikut BTC!

Yasudahlah. Daripada ngutang fic multichap mending author lanjut aja sebelum ngepost cerita lain :P #plak

A/N:diketik,diedit,dan di publish dari HP, rush chapter update.

Kimi No Kuroi Hane

Inspired by Your Dark Wings

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supernatural,Romance

Rate: T

Chara:Sasuke.U,FemKyuu,Naruto.U.,pair ItaIno

Warning: AU,OOC, gaje,typo,DLDRDB

(Author cuma ngetik ulang cerita ini menjadi bentuk fic dan mengacak-acak karakternya dikit '_' aslinya ini komik)

.

.

.

"Jangan munafik,chi. Aku tau kau pasti ingin juga bercinta dengan seorang gadis kan?" Aku meletakkan tanganku di dadanya, "nah,kau sudah berdebar-debar kan.." Kataku sambil melemparkan tatapan menggoda kearahnya. Itachi hanya memandangku datar.

.

Leave review ya? Pleasee~

.

.

"Sama sekali tidak. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku." Jawabnya datar. Aku menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Itachi segera bangkit dan berjalan pergi. "Aku menyukaimu,Itachi-kun!" Teriakku. Dia menoleh,"bye bye" katanya cuek. Huh! Jangan sok alim! Bodoh! Aku tidak akan mempercayai cinta semacam itu!

Dia hanya tak peduli dengan dirinya dan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia hanya mengasihani dan memilih gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan percaya cinta semacam itu!" jeritku frustasi.

.

Keesokan harinya. Aku sedang melakukan tugasku menjemput para pendosa itu. Aku mendatangi seorang wanita. "Namamu Mei Terumi kan? Dan kau adalah seorang yang senang menggoda laki-laki dengan baju minim. Sayang,kau harus ke neraka" dan dalam sekali lambaian tanganku dia menghilang. "Huh,manusia. Sekali busuk tetap saja busuk!" Ujarku. Aku memperhatikan lagi daftar nama para pendosa yang belum kujemput. Kakuzu si lintah darat, Tsunade si tukang berjudi dan mabuk...Ino Yamanaka?!

Aku terkejut mendapati nama gadis itu didaftarku. Aku membaca sebab kematiannya.

'Bunuh diri karena depresi. Dia akan bunuh diri dengan cara meminum obat keras dalam dosis tinggi hingga overdosis.'

HAH?! Bunuh diri itu dosa besar. Siapapun yang melakukannya pasti akan langsung masuk neraka!

'Ternyata..manusia hanya memikirkan diri sendiri..dia tidak memikirkan orang-orang yang menangisi kematiannya..dia akan dikalahkan penyakitnya sendiri..'

"Wanita lemah!" Tukasku.

Aku membesuk Ino Yamanaka.

"Ah,selamat siang..kau teman Itachi,kan? Kau membesuk siapa disini?" Tanyanya begitu aku masuk ke ruangannya. "Selamat siang. Aku ada waktu luang. Jadi aku kemari. Aku senang karena Itachi selalu kemari." Jawabku ketus. "Kau suka Itachi?" Tanyanya lagi. "Iya suka. Dia keren dan baik. Tapi tampaknya dia hanya peduli padamu." Jawabku. "Menurutku itu aneh. Mengapa dia tidak memilih gadis lain saja ya?" Ujarnya heran. "Itachi memang lain. Dia hanya memikirkanmu. Dia bahkan menolakku. Lelaki bodoh" ketusku.

'Kenapa kau berniat untuk mati? Kenapa? Padahal Itachi begitu mencintaimu..' Bisikku dalam hati.

"...Itachi memang aneh..padahal kami tak berjanji apapun..tapi dia hanya melihatku. Selama ada aku,Itachi takkan bahagia. Aku setuju denganmu. Itachi pantas mendapatkan gadis yang sehat.." Ujarnya. Aku tertegun. Tiba-tiba Itachi datang. "Itachi!" Panggilku. "Ikut aku!" "Eh? Apa-apaan? Aku mau kasih bunga ke Ino!" "Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Cecarku. "Kebaikanmu membuat gadis itu tertekan! Kalau begini terus,bisa ga..." Kata-kataku terputus. Itachi menatapku bingung. "Ah,sudahlah." Tukasku. Aku ini kenapa sih? Bukankah lebih baik kalau gadis itu mati?

"Kau memang setia,ya. Setiap hari kau membesuknya. Aku salut padamu. Kau hebat." Kataku. "Aku bukan orang hebat...kan katanya.." Itachi menggantung kalimatnya. Aku menatapnya. "..baik di saat sakit maupun sehat." Lanjutnya.

Baik disaat sakit maupun sehat..

"Tidak semua orang bersumpah seperti itu. Tapi aku telah berjanji." Lanjutnya lagi.

Saling mencintai dan menghormati...hingga kematian memisahkan kalian.

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku sudah hampir menangis. Aku berlari meninggalkannya di lorong rumah sakit ini. "Hei!" Panggilnya. Tetapi aku terus berlari menjauhinya.

"Kau baik saja,Kurama?" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang begitu familiar. Suara si setan duckbutt,Sasuke. "Sudah kubilang,jangan diteruskan.." Katanya. "Apaan sih!" Jeritku kesal. "Aku tak perduli nasib percintaan bodoh mereka! Meskipun sedikit memperhatikan. Dia begitu tulus mencintai gadis itu. Aku akan membunuh gadis itu! Dia akan menyesal!" Tukasku cepat. "Jangan terlibat terlalu dalam,Kurama. Kalau menolong mereka,kau akan dilenyapkan." Ujar Sasuke. "Aku ini setan! Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak akan percaya pada kata-kata...

'Hingga kematian memisahkan kami'!

Akulah yang akan mengirim jiwa gadis itu ke neraka!" Jeritku kalap sambil terbang kearah rumah sakit. Sasuke hanya memandangiku di kejauhan.

Mati itu mudah..di dunia ribuan orang berpikir berulang kali. Kalau kau membenci seseorang,bunuh saja dia...takkan ada yang bisa menghentikanku..aku,Kurama,yang akan mengantarnya langsung ke neraka!

Aku mengintip dari jendela rumah sakit. Hari sudah malam. Gadis itu mulai meminum obat-obatan keras dengan dosis tinggi,persis seperti apa yang tertulis di penyebab kematiannya. Dia mulai terbatuk. Aku terus memperhatikannya. Dia berhenti sebentar. Menatapi foto-foto dirinya dan Itachi. Lalu melanjutkan meminum obat lagi. Terus begitu. Setelah dia merasa mulai sesak,dia lalu menatap bunga pemberian Itachi. Memeluk bunga itu,dan menangis. Menangis karena membayangkan kata-kata Itachi padanya.

'Ino...jika kau sudah sembuh,ayo kita menjaga toko bunga bersama-sama..'

PYARRR! Aku masuk keruangannya. Menabrak pot bunga hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Aku menatap gadis itu. Lalu menerjangnya sampai terlentang diatas tempat tidur.

"Hah?! Kyaa!" Dia menjerit panik. "Kalau kau memang begitu ingin mati..aku akan membunuhmu!" Geramku kesal. "Matilah dalam keadaan berbaring! Menderitalah sampai akhir ajalmu! Karena setelah kau mati,Itachi akan lebih menderita!" Jeritku. "Kau pikir,bisa membahagiakan Itachi dengan bunuh diri? Kalau kau memang memikirkan Itachi, kau harus tetap hidup! Meskipun kau menderita dan tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur! Hiduplah! Meski hanya 1 detik lebih lama! Hiduplah demi Itachi!" Jeritku . "Ah? Ino!" Tiba-tiba Itachi masuk dan melihat aku yang sedang menahan bahu Ino diatas tempat tidur. "A..apa yang kau lakukan?! Minggir!" Serunya sambil merengkuh Ino. Ino terus terbatuk-batuk seperti tersedak sesuatu. "Jangan macam-macam! Kau apakan Ino?" Cecarnya padaku.

"Huekk!" Ino memuntahkan kembali obat yang tadi ditelannya. Aku mengibaskan tanganku didepan wajah Ino,dan menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Seberkas cahaya terang menutupi tubuhnya. Ino tertegun. "Jangan dekati Ino lagi!" Ketus Itachi kepadaku. Aku membalik tubuhku,hendak pergi dari situ. "Hei..!" Panggilnya sambil memegang tanganku. Aku mengadahkan wajahku yang sudah dipenuhi airmata. "Kau juga harus masuk neraka..." Ujarku pelan. Tubuhku perlahan mulai menghilang. Seperti peraturan yang berlaku,jika setan membantu atau menyelamatkan manusia demi kebaikan,maka ia akan dilenyapkan. "Aku bohong..aku berkata tidak peduli dengan kalian.." Bisikku sambil mendekati Itachi. Aku menciumnya. "Semoga kau bahagia.." Bisikku lagi. Aku menatap Itachi dan Ino yang melihatiku. Kemudian aku menghilang. Lenyap. Berubah menjadi abu. Wajah Ino kelihatan seperti hampir menangis. Itachi hanya terdiam. Kemudian,bulu-bulu gagak berjatuhan,lalu terbang dibawa angin.

Sasuke's POV

"Setan bodoh..sudah kubilang jangan terlibat terlalu dalam. Makanya aku benci setan sensitif seperti dia." Ujarku pada Naruto,si malaikat di sebelahku. "Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak membencinya kan.." Ujar Naruto sambil menatapku. "Jangan bercanda." Tukasku pendek. "Kau suka dia kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Jangan bercanda!" Geramku kesal. "Apa gunanya setan melanggar aturan untuk menyembuhkan manusia yang sakit?"

"Padahal takkan ada yang menyadari perbuatannya.."

.

"Selamat ya..akhirnya kau bisa keluar rumah sakit,Ino.."

"Tidak disangka kau bisa keluar secepat ini.."

"Terima kasih..." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Bakal sepi nih,tidak bertemu kalian lagi..main kemari jika ada waktu.."

"Jaga dirimu"

Itulah kata-kata perpisahan dari para suster dan dokter di rumah sakit tempat Ino dirawat. Itachi yang awalnya menggandeng tangan Ino,melepasnya kemudian berjalan kearah taman. "Itachi?" Panggil Ino lembut. "Kepala suster,bunga yang disana boleh kubawa pulang?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk kearah serumpun bunga kecil. "Tentu. Kan Itachi yang menanamnya" jawab suster tadi. Itachi kemudian berlutut didepan bunga itu. Ia teringat lagi dengan gadis berbaju hitam mencolok yang berjanji akan merawat bunga itu. "Jadi,kau benar-benar penyihir ya.." Ujarnya pelan. "Sebenarnya..waktu itu aku sedikit berdebar-debar..tapi ini rahasia ya.." Kata Itachi pelan,seakan takut didengar orang lain. Itachi kemudian mencabut bunga itu,kemudian memasukkannya kedalam kotak dan memberikannya pada Ino.

.

.

'..baik disaat sakit maupun sehat..saling mencintai dan menghormati..hingga kematian memisahkan kalian..apa kalian bersumpah untuk selalu hidup bersama?'

'Kami bersumpah.'

.

Kimi no kuroi hane - end

.

Yah,akhirnya fic ini tamat! Author gak punya utang fic multichap lagi yeeeyy! *jingkrak-jingkrak* *dilenyapkan sama readers*

Author baru dapet lagi feel-nya untuk ngelanjutin fic ini abis seleksi masuk SMA.

Yatta! Akhirnya Nat si author dodol resmi bukan murid SMP lagi yeee~ (readers: apaan sih? Nyemak!)

Mind to review? Fav? Follow? Sankyuu! :D


End file.
